In closed fluid handling systems, it is frequently necessary to change the direction of flow of the fluid. One type of fluid handling component is known as a "loop pipe" for changing the direction of flow of the fluid 180.degree.. One common application of this type of fluid handling component is in water irrigation systems. Heretofore, the loop pipe has been formed by mechanically bending a straight section of pipe to form a 180.degree. loop. This approach has been expensive, difficult to reproduce and is labor intensive.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an inventive loop pipe and method of manufacture therefor wherein the loop pipe is made from a unitary casting employing a novel mold arrangement.